


Bubblegum

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: ADORABLE LESBIANS, Adventure Time - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Maybe an aquaman fic, mera x female reader? Its okay of you dont write this kind of stuff





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> by mod cas

"What’s this show called again?" Mera asked Y/N, eyes moving from the screen to meet hers. Y/N looked away, but Mera still noticed that she had been staring. She glanced down at Y/N’s smile for a moment before looking back up at her eyes.   
"We just binged, like, nine seasons, and you don’t even remember the name?" Y/N feigned shock, and Mera laughed and nodded.   
"Aren’t you supposed to have a great memory? What happened to that?" Y/N asked, still joking. Mera rolled her eyes at the comment.   
"I do have a good memory, I swear. But, if you hadn’t noticed, we just binged nine seasons and my brain’s a little full of all that content." Mera chose her words wisely, as always, and waited for Y/N’s response. Was the snarkiness too much? How would Y/N react?  
"You’re lucky you’re cute. It’s called Adventure Time, and I think this is the last season of it." Y/N responded. Mera blushed a bit and hoped she didn’t notice, then brought her attention back to the show. It was cute, and she hoped there would be more shows to binge-watch with Y/N. She enjoyed sitting close to her, feeling the warmth coming from Y/N’s body, getting comfy together, and commenting on the episode as it went along. How had this happened? Mera let her mind wander as the show progressed.

Arthur smiled as he introduced Mera to his friend from high-school, Y/N, on the beach. She was pretty, really pretty, and she seemed to love the sea just as much as Arthur did. She was wearing a swimsuit underneath a pair of shorts that fit her well, and she wore it with confidence. It really made her eye color pop, Mera thought to herself, before noticing Arthur staring at her.   
"Mera, are you okay?" Mera threw a wide smile on her face and hoped neither Arthur nor Y/N noticed her momentary absence.   
"Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Nice to meet you, Y/N." She held out her hand for Y/N to shake, and she took it. God, her hand was smooth, and her hair looked so nice. It was blowing in the slight breeze, and it was almost like they were underwater. Mera caught herself spacing out again and forced a softer smile on her face.   
"Thanks for agreeing to help me-" Mera started, but Arthur cleared his throat. Right, right, I’m not from around here, but I’m not from the ocean. Right. "-study different cultures. Uh, school’s been fun, but I definitely needed some help." Mera watched as a smile spread across Y/N’s lips.   
"Of course! I love helping people. Nice to meet you, too." God, she was perfect. Arthur took a step back from the pair, and Y/N looked at him for a second, before returning her attention to Mera. Mera felt relieved.   
"So, I’m gonna go now, I’ll leave you two to properly meet. Uh, bye." Arthur took off. Mera watched him go, then looked back to Y/N, feeling excited, but also slightly nervous.   
"So what type of classes are you taking next semester?" Y/N asked. Shit, Mera thought. I didn’t come up with any of this stuff.   
"I’m taking, uh, Media Studies, and Sociology, and, um, Gender studies, as well as, uh, government. forms.” Mera quickly lied. Y/N smiled widely.   
"I love media studies! So how about we study for the rest of those things at the library, and then we can watch a movie or something." It was a statement, but at the same time, Y/N practically was asking Mera if she wanted to do it.   
"That sounds great, Y/N." Mera smiled back at her. "But why don’t we stay here for a bit first? I mean, it is a beautiful day." Mera watched in awe as Y/N slid off her shorts and laughed. The wind blew in her hair and the water splashed beneath her feet as she ran towards the tide.   
"Race you to the water!" Y/N shouted, and Mera took off towards her.

Mera smiled, looking back on that day. She loved remembering how it had begun. She looked over at Y/N, who was still focused solely on the show. Y/N glanced over, then back at the screen, then did a double take.   
“Are you even watching anymore, Bubblegum?” Mera blinked. The nickname was cute. A little surprising, but cute. She liked it a lot, but coming out of Y/N’s mouth? Much more so. It was adorable and quite fitting.   
"Uh, yeah." Mera forced out, and Y/N eyed her.   
"If you don’t wanna watch any more, you can just tell me." Y/N said, pausing the episode to Mera’s dismay. "What’s on your mind, PB?" Y/N’s attention was completely focused on Mera, and Mera was both dying and living for it. Y/N’s beautiful eyes were soulful and seemed to be peering into Mera’s emotions. God, it was too much. But Mera loved it.   
"I was just thinking about when we first met, what, three months ago? On the beach." Mera said, unsure why she’d told the truth. She could have just lied and avoided feeling things. She was worried she’d mess up this tutoring-turned-friendship thing she had with Y/N. Well, too late for that, because Y/N had already given several hints that she was into Mera. Mera just didn’t feel right, leading Y/N on with a fake life. A human life.  
"Really? I think about that a lot too, actually." Mera blushed a bit, hoping the low lighting covered it up. "Why were you thinking about it?" Y/N continued. Mera blushed even harder, ignoring the warm press of Y/N’s body against hers. Oh. Never mind, she was not ignoring it; it was all-consuming.   
"Well, you remind me of Marceline, because you like music, and singing, and on the beach, when you started singing, it-" She trailed off. How on earth could she say how she felt without revealing how she felt? That’s a paradox. Oh, shit.   
"-When you started singing, it was when I realized, uh, how great you are." Mera felt her face flushing. Y/N smirked and turned back to the screen.   
"Whatever you say, Princess." God, Y/N needed to stop with the pet names, Mera was going to explode from happiness. And Y/N still had no idea that Mera was an actual Princess. Or did she? Mera couldn’t tell at this point. It seemed like Y/N knew it all, every inch of Mera’s mind, but at the same time, she listened to Mera’s lies and accepted them. Mera felt awful. 

Mera watched the screen intently as Marceline and Bubblegum kissed. "Ah! I was right! They are a thing!" Mera exclaimed, making Y/N jump. Mera quickly apologized and watched as Y/N’s face spread into a smile.   
"Didn’t you say that I was like Marceline earlier?" She asked, and Mera knew exactly where this was going. But she couldn’t let Y/N kiss her without knowing the truth. So she started to talk.   
"I like you, Y/N. But I feel like I’m lying to you." She started off soft. Y/N’s face fell into a gentle one.   
"If I’m reading this wrong, just… I’m sorry…" Y/N said. Mera gently touched Y/N’s forearm.   
"No, not at all. But I mean, like, me. In general. I’m not a college student, I’m not… some random person. I’m from the ocean. I just feel awful lying to you about it. I’m sorry." Mera went to stand up, but Y/N’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her down.   
"You thought I didn’t know?" Mera was surprised. Y/N did know? "That’s why we meet at the beach all the time. That’s why we never focus on marine life in different cultures, 'cause you already know that stuff. That’s why-" She leaned a little closer, and Mera could feel her breath on her neck. Warm, inviting. "-I keep calling you Princess, Bubblegum." Mera’s eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in to close the gap between them, hands finding their way down to Y/N’s hips. She broke off after a couple seconds.   
"But… how?" Mera asked. Y/N softly giggled. "Well, for one thing, Arthur told me. For another, my sink just exploded in the kitchen." Mera felt heat rush to her face, embarrassed.   
"Sorry, I can fix that, I-" Mera was cut off with a kiss. Yeah, the sink could wait.


End file.
